Each printhead die in an inkjet pen or print bar includes tiny passages that carry ink or other printing fluid to the ejection chambers. Printing fluid is distributed to the die passages through channels in a structure that supports the printhead dies on the pen or print bar. It may be desirable to shrink the size of each printhead die, for example to reduce the cost of the die and, accordingly, to reduce the cost of the pen or print bar.
The same part numbers designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures. The figures are not necessarily to scale. The size of some parts is exaggerated to more clearly illustrate the example shown.